In a pinball game, a ball is propelled onto a playfield board which carries various targets. Points are awarded when these targets are struck by the ball. A spinning target assembly includes two posts and a platelike member rotatably mounted therebetween. When a ball strikes the member, it is caused to spin as the ball passes between the posts. Such a spinning target assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,082 which is assigned to the assignee of the present application.
The posts of prior art spinning target assemblies are fixed in place on the playfield board. It would add excitement in playing the pinball game to reciprocate the spinning target from time to time or continuously. But, that is not possible with prior art assemblies which are attached to the playfield board.
Prior art spinning target assemblies, such as are disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, incorporate a switch which is opened and closed as the target spins. The switch is mechanical, and is, therefore, not likely to last as long as an electronic switch. Moreover, a mechanical switch can sense the number of revolutions of the rotating member, but not the direction of rotation.